Mario Super Sluggers
|system1JP = June 19, 2008 |system2 = eShop |system2NA = March 31, 2016 |system2JP = August 17, 2016 |class1 = Nintendo Selects |class2 = Mii |accessory1 = Nunchuk (not required) |rating = x |ESRB = E |CERO = A|caption = North American box art. |Fix = a }} Mario Super Sluggers is a Wii video game developed by Namco Bandai and published by Nintendo. It stars a plethora of Mario video game characters and stages and makes use of the Wii Remote's motion sensing capabilities coupled with the Wii's internal clock. It is the sequel to the 2005 game Mario Superstar Baseball for the Nintendo GameCube, which was initially released in mid-2005. It has 42 playable characters (the most playable characters yet in a Mario game). This game borrows many elements from the previous title, but it also includes new elements as well, including a variety of gameplay controls, such as taking advantage of the motion sensor controls that the Wii Remote provides. The game also has a more in-depth and more narrative driven Challenge Mode, where, rather than only facing off against a Team Captain and a team of opponents, players interact with more characters, including a variety of various sub-characters, and play various small challenges to recruit them for their team. Up to four players can play this title, and a new feature is that players can choose which of the two team sides to be on. It was released in Japan on June 19, 2008, and in North America on August 25, 2008. This game was not released in Europe and Australia, due to baseball not being so popular there and its proximity to Mario Kart Wii. It was later re-released as a Nintendo Selects title, and the first game in the series to earn this title while being released in select countries. It was released in Japan and North America in 2008. The game was never released in Europe and Australia, even after the Wii Nintendo Selects re-release and is the only Mario-related Wii game to never be released in Europe and/or Australia in physical form. The game was re-released on the Wii U eShop in North America on March 31, 2016, and in Japan on August 17, 2016. Gameplay Mario Super Sluggers features many improvements upon the original and introduces a multitude of modes, characters, and stages. A few new characters include various baby versions of developed characters (including Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Daisy), a host of Donkey Kong characters and even your own Mii, among others. The entire game takes place on the Baseball Kingdom, an island that centers completely around the sport the game is based on. There is a new Chemistry mechanic that improves players performance if they work well together. When at bat, players with good chemistry can get items while in the field, players with good chemistry can get a buddy jump to stop home-runs or deep fly balls or buddy throws which are faster and slower throws. Bad chemistry can result in bad throws. Items *Green Shell *Fire Ball *Mini Boos *Bob-omb *POW-Ball *Banana Peel *Lightning Bolt Challenge Mode This is a story in which, the player uses Mario & the captains to stop Bowser's takeover of Baseball Kingdom. Each captain has a different ability to use in the overworld which is used to progress and amass team members who are acquired by either by playing recruit challenges or satisfying their requests. The abilities in question are: *'Mario:' Talking to plant life, such as flowers and hedges and being able to use Warp Pipes. *'Peach:' Being able to interact with things such as tree stumps, water, and etc. to make characters appear. *'Yoshi:' Being able to use Manholes and Ground Pound the ground by trees to make characters come out. *'Wario:' Being able to pick up metal things with his magnet and open treasure chests. *'Donkey Kong:' Being able to climb vines and smash wooden barrels and crates. Toy Field This is a returning multiplayer mode from Mario Superstar Baseball. One player is at bat, and the rest are in the field with the goal being to hit the ball to earn the most coins. The fielding players want to get the ball and get to bat and earn coins. Striking with give coins to the fielders. Minigames For each stadium, there is a minigame. *Bob-omb Derby *Wall Ball *Piranha Panic *Gem Catch *Barrel Basher *Ghost K *Blooper Baserun *Graffiti Runner *Bowser Pinball Characters Team Captains *Birdo *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. }} Team Players *Toadette *Toadsworth *Pianta *Noki *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Funky Kong *King K. Rool *Kritter *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Paratroopa *Magikoopa *Hammer Bro **Fire Bro **Boomerang Bro *Dry Bones *Boo *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Wiggler *Shy Guy *Monty Mole *Blooper *Mii}} Note: Veteran team players are available at the start while new team players must be unlocked to use them. Teams These are the teams that are formed by each captain in Challenge Mode. *Mario Fireballs: Mario, Luigi, Blue Pianta, Red Pianta, Yellow Pianta, Blue Noki, Red Noki, Green Noki, Monty Mole, Blooper, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *Peach Monarchs: Peach, Daisy, Red Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Green Toad, Purple Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Petey Piranha *Yoshi Eggs: Yoshi, Birdo, Shy Guy, Blue Shy Guy, Yellow Shy Guy, Green Shy Guy, Gray Shy Guy, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Light Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Wiggler *DK Wilds: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Baby DK, Kritter, Blue Kritter, Red Kritter, Brown Kritter, King K. Rool *Wario Muscles: Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Koopa, Red Koopa, Paratroopa, Green Paratroopa, Goomba, Paragoomba *Bowser Monsters: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Boomerang Bro, Dry Bones, Green Dry Bones, Dark Bones, Blue Dry Bones, Magikoopa, Red Magikoopa, Green Magikoopa, Yellow Magikoopa Stadiums Default Stadiums *Mario Stadium *Peach Ice Garden *Yoshi Park *Wario City *DK Jungle Unlockable Stadiums *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy Cruiser *Bowser Jr.'s Playroom *Bowser's Castle The Opening Although this is seen for the opening of Mario Super Sluggers overall (after the game loads), it is still a combination of previewing the upcoming gameplay itself, as well as setting up what's to come in the game's Challenge Mode. This is the very first video the player encounters. The game's opening begins with Toad, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Birdo on a small cruiser riding to the Baseball Kingdom, which is the location where Mario Super Sluggers takes place. The cruiser arrives, and they meet up with Peach and Toadsworth who greet them at the entrance. Peach escorts them to the lighthouse at the Daisy Cruiser, showing them an overview of the entire locale. From there, they run into the Mario Stadium holding Wii Remotes (Briefly demonstrating the game's targeted controls). Closeups of Daisy, Luigi, and Mario follow in regards to swinging their Wii Remotes. Daisy is shown first encountering her Wii Remote changing to her bat. Luigi encounters the same result as Daisy, and Mario's Wii Remote changes to his ball. Mario pitches the ball to Daisy right away following this, and she is seen countering it. After Daisy countered Mario's pitched ball, the scenery immediately changes as the ball is chased after by Toad in the Peach Ice Garden until he runs into a large Freezie] and turns frozen solid upon collision. He is later freed by a Blue Toad who accidentally crashes into the Freezie (with Toad revealing that he made the catch after being defrosted). The ball then rolls onto Wario City, where Wario chases after it to find it shoot into the air from a manhole water spout. The ball lands on Wario's head, causing him to fall backwards, and causing the ball to fly into Yoshi Park. Yoshi jumps over a pipe to catch the ball, realizing he is going to fall, he flutters in despiration, but falls straight in with the ball. The ball flies to Diddy Kong at [Jungle, where he screeches in extreme fear as he is about to get squished by a giant barrel rolling towards him when Donkey Kong rescues Diddy Kong by smashing it, making Diddy sigh in relief. The view switches back to Mario Stadium, where Mario pitches to DK, who then makes a hit. Yoshi goes for the catch, but both Wario and Waluigi bombard him with Bob-ombs. Yoshi slides to the catch regardless, throws it to Peach, who throws it to Mario, and then to Luigi on base. Donkey Kong rushes to the same base where Luigi is standing resulting in Donkey Kong slamming into Luigi, sending him into the field wall. As Daisy, Toad and other spectators stand in alarm, they find out seconds later that Luigi has caught the ball. Lakitu calls it out, and everyone rushes to center field where Mario and Luigi are standing. After that, a final overhead shot of the Baseball Kingdom is seen to conclude the opening. Bowser Jr. and Crew Crash the Party The "unexpected guests". This is the cutscene that is shown as the player is just beginning the Challenge Mode for Mario Super Sluggers. It takes place after Mario, Luigi, and Lakitu notice that there's something very strange going on outside of the Baseball Kingdom. This cutscene starts with an overhead view of the Baseball Kingdom itself, but this time, through Bowser Jr.'s telescope. Bowser Jr. is extremely jealous that Mario and friends have their very own baseball stadiums there, so he pulls a lever which results in his gigantic block fort emerging from the sea (which is known as the Bowser Jr. Playroom). Then, with an extreme amount of force, he goes full speed ahead toward the Baseball Kingdom, resulting in his own stadium crashing headfirst onto the place. Mario and Luigi are shocked to encounter "unexpected guests" on their territory, which also includes their constant nemesis, Bowser. The Hard-Earned Victory If the player does manage to make it to Bowser Castle (while it is night time at the Baseball Kingdom) and defeat Bowser's team, then this is the "main ending" that awaits to be seen. The details After a lot of dedicated teamwork from Mario and his friends, they have finally managed to muster enough strength to go against Bowser's team and defeat them in the process. Upon getting the final win, Mario and friends gather around the middle of Bowser Castle to celebrate their victory. Bowser, in the background, is obviously enraged and could not believe that he was just completely humiliated by the prowess of his challengers. Minutes later, Mario and friends head back to the entrance of the Baseball Kingdom right as nightfall was occurring. After the sun sets, Peach's brooch lights up which magically lights up the island; this possibly symbolizes that the evil that gripped the Baseball Kingdom by Bowser and his gang has finally been eliminated, and all is well again. The Final Festivities This is the fourth and final cutscene for the player to encounter in Mario Super Sluggers. It is also triggered during the Challenge Mode gameplay after defeating Bowser's team a second time. The details Mario and his friends are celebrating a well played season at the Baseball Kingdom, and Daisy starts things off by inviting everyone to a huge feast at the Daisy Cruiser - especially Bowser and Bowser Jr. (despite their only getting small portions of food while others got a lot more). Moments later, the fireworks show begins and everyone is enjoying the spectacular display from the Daisy Cruiser. However, they all decided that it was best to join the folks where the fireworks show was really taking place - Mario Stadium. That is where Mario and Donkey Kong assist in the fireworks display because it was also a homerun derby show as well; the two counter Bob-ombs that were shot out from the cannon across from them. All the spectators are amazed at the fireworks that result afterwards. Unfortunately, out of nowhere, Wario and Waluigi planned a sneak attack - by inserting a Bullet Bill into the cannon. The cannon fires with the Bullet Bill aimed right at Mario. Mario was in trouble since his bat couldn't counter the Bullet Bill, nor could he react fast enough to dodge it. But Bowser immediately drops in because his bat was stronger to alleviate the approaching threat. Bowser manages to counter the Bullet Bill with full force using his bat, resulting in the Bullet Bill going the other direction - now headed towards Wario and Waluigi - who are at this point running for dear life. The Bullet Bill destroys the cannon in the process and manages to snag both Wario and Waluigi, taking them straight up into the night sky. After hundreds of kilometers of flying, a huge fireworks explosion from that same Bullet Bill goes off. This was definitely not good news for Wario and Waluigi because of their being caught up in the extremely painful blast. Their beginning to fall down in agony and despair from the explosion hundreds of kilometers in the air doesn't help either. Bowser sneaks away, as if not wanting to be remembered for his moment of kindness, or simply feeling uncomfortable doing Mario a favor. Back on the ground, all of the spectators turned ecstatic after seeing the final blast, hence ending the show and all the great times they had for the season at the Baseball Kingdom. Promotion and advertising Cards Nintendo of America created an online {Adobe Flash program hosted at MarioSuperSluggersCards.com in which players can collect and trade virtual Mario Super Sluggers baseball cards featuring many of the characters, special moves, teams, and stadiums from the title. In addition to the cards, the game also allows players to earn downloads. By placing two compatible cards in the double play drop zone, players can make “double plays” and unlock special videos, wallpapers, and screensavers. When a player completes his or her collection, a post featuring Mario and all of the cards is unlocked. In addition, his or her username will be added to the leaderboard below players who previously completed their collections. After creating a username and choosing which Mario Super Sluggers character to use as an avatar, players are instructed to click on special banners found on child-friendly websites around the internet in order to collect cards. Lakitu, who gives instructions and hints to the player, tells the player that the one banner can be found on Nick.com. Clicking on one such banner redirects the player to one of eighty-two Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), each of which corresponds to one of the eighty-two cards. The system is based on luck, but players are also able to trade cards with one another using the swap function or discuss where to find banners and which cards yield double plays. By checking their history, players can manipulate the system into giving them whichever card they wish. By checking their history, players can find which URL leads to which card and then share the URL with other players. The eighty-two cards are divided by rarity into four levels. Forty-one character cards make up the first level, twenty-four special swing/pitch cards make up the second level, twelve team cards make up the third level, and five stadium cards made up the fourth level. Each card has a front and a back. For the "Level 1" cards, the front shows the character's artwork, name, and for captains, the team they are captain of. The back shows the character's name, abilities, "rookie year" (the year their first video game appearance was released), description, statistics, and for captains, team logo. An in-game screenshot of the player is also featured. Reception Mario Super Sluggers received generally positive reviews from critics. Cris Watters from Gamespot praised the game for how "The computer can provide a stiff challenge when set on a high difficulty level, and building your roster and lineup to capitalize on chemistry between your players is a fun exercise." and the fun multiplayer baseball gameplay although he criticized how the production values are not noticeably higher than in the original game, how the game was less challenging and complex than the original, and how there was not a good alternative to motion controls.https://www.gamespot.com/reviews/mario-super-sluggers-review/1900-6196919/ Anthony Dickons from Nintendo Life praised how well polished the game is and criticized how it is based off baseball which produces a limited gameplay experience.http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/wii/mario_super_sluggers *Rosalina and Dry Bowser are the only playable characters from Mario Kart Wii to not appear in this game. References External links *[http://mariosupersluggers.com/ Nintendo of America's Website for Mario Super Sluggers] *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rmbj/index.html Nintendo Co., Ltd.'s Website for Mario Super Sluggers] Category:2008 video games Category:Baseball games Category:Mario games Category:Mario sports games Category:Sports games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Selects games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Games using Miis Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Nintendo games